Tell me what to do and I'll do it
by Enamored-Angel
Summary: She loved him since their childhood days and still did up to today. He told her about his marriage to another just now. Her world started crumbling and so did his. SxS. Oneshot.


A/N: hey guys! This is my first posted fanfic! R&R please! also, Please don't flame. :P

Disclaimer:: I don't own CCS or their characters. Clamp owns them. But one character that shows up in this fic is mine. :P

Summary: She loved him since their childhood days and still did up to today. He told her about his marriage to another just now. Her world started crumbling and so did his. SxS.

"I couldn't believe you didn't tell me. I couldn't believe I didn't know about her. Sure you dropped hints about liking someone else. But, you never told me that it was only one girl. And you've dated for what? 1? 2 years?" I asked him. He was my best friend. The one I grew up with and treated me like a younger sister. He was just telling me that he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and asked her last night.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I though that you would be burdened by my problems with her." was his reply.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know, I would want you to tell me." I was disappointed not because he didn't tell me. Because I didn't get to tell him that I, his childhood best friend, loved him for the past 12 years.

We have been friend since the moment we were born. Our parents have been the closest of friends since they were high school and brought up their children to be close as well. I never realized I loved him not until I was in grade 5. I was 10 years old back then, naïve and sweet. I was what you called the campus sweetheart and almost every boy fell in love with me. I would receive a dozen love letters a day, roses and chocolates like everyday was Valentine's day. But never did the boy I loved then, loved me.

Until now, he still remained the best guy friend I have. He kept hinting for the past 2 years about a girl he really like. Her auburn hair and emerald eyes were mesmerizing he said. Her name was Katherina. I was shock. I thought it was me. I lived under false hope for 2 years in my life. He said he proposed to her last night and she said yes. They were having their wedding in 6 months.

I can't take it anymore. I have to go away.

After our talk, I left. I said to him that I had to finish something for my job on Monday. When I got home, I got the suitcase in my closet and started packing. I don't where I'm going to go and most important thing was that I should go away. _Walk away..._

I left that night. No body knew except for Tomoyo, my other best friend. Of course, she was sad. She cried until she had no tears left. She knew how I felt and she admitted to me that she knew about the girl. She really thought that I was the girl. "Same features" she said, "Syaoran even said that she was an angel fallen from the skies. I really thought it was you". She continued. I comforted her and told her that I was alright. I just need time off. I would come back in 5 months. I wouldn't want to miss his wedding. I'm sure he would want me there.

I took a flight to Hong Kong and continued my work there as a lawyer. Tomoyo would call me regularly to tell me the lastest updates on the happy couple. She would say the she was the one in charge of the ceremony, being the wedding planner she is. She sometimes told me that she really wished her dress would be ruined as she walked down that aisle but alas Tomoyo's reputation would be ruined.

5 months later, here I am again. Back to where it all began. After the flight home, I went to the penguin park. It was here where I first realized the way I felt for him and where he crushed my heart without knowing a few months ago. I took a seat on an empty swing. Rocking the chair and trying to remember the childhood memories we had. I closed my eyes and began to reminisce.

I didn't notice the person coming from behind me. He took a hold of the swing's chain and pushed me so the swing would reach higher places. I turned around and didn't expect him to be there. He didn't wear his usual smiles. He wore a cold face towards me. Why?

There was an awkward silence between us. He kept on pushing, I remained still. _Why?_ It ran through my mind again. _Why?_ There it is again. "Why?" I hear someone say out load. "Why'd do you?" he asked. He out a stop on the swing I rode and stepped in front of me. He looked straight into my eyes. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. What was I going to say? That I loved him? That I could take it that he was going to marry that girl and not me? That I didn't know and almost drowned myself with false hope that I was the one he loved? I sat there quietly. He waited patiently.

"I—I—I love you." I stammered at the first word. He was not shocked like he expected it already. I waited and I waited. "For 12 years already. I couldn't take it anymore. I was beyond hurt!" I looked back at his eyes and tried to search for answer.

"Tell me." He started._Tell him what?_ "Tell me to leave." He continued.

"But, I don't want---" he cut he mid way through my sentence.

"No!" he raised his voice at me. "tell me to leave her and I will. Tell me what to do now, I will do it." He said with a strong voice.

"What do you mean?" was all I could muster up right now. I was deadly confused.

"I love you." He replied. "And I don't know what to do."

"I don't love Katherina. She just grew on me." He continued to say, "But if you tell me now to leave her, I will. If you tell me now to go with her, I will. I don't know what to do anymore. And I can say is that, my life" he cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned down. "came crumbling down when you were gone" he whispered while his lips were just in front of mine. He didn't kiss me. He waited. "Kiss me." I began to say unconsciously.

And just as he said, he did what I told me to do. It was a long passionate kiss, one that was filled with hunger and want for all those years we missed to be together. It looked like we didn't air but soon parted because of lack of it.

"Now, what should I do?" he asked me. He was still panting. "Leave her. Want me. Kiss me. Love me. Stay with me." I said as if I was in a trance. He dove for another kiss.

There was a woman over seeing everything for a corner. She had auburn hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Katherina and she had a sad smile on her face. "Thank you, Sakura. You made him happy when I couldn't".


End file.
